starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Familiar Shop
The familiar shop is where you can purchase animal companions for your character. Items are purchased with Crystal Shards. Familiars cannot be shared between multiple characters. Your Character must be the appropriate level and accepted to purchase a familiar! ''' * Characters unlock '''one '''familiar slot at '''level 4, and can purchase a first level familiar. * Character can purchase a second level familiar at level 8. * Character can purchase a mythical familiar at level 12. * Character unlocks their second familiar slot at level 16 '''- own two familiars at once! A character may purchase a familiar from their own herd's shop at regular price. Familiars from other herds can be purchased at double the price. Familiars are essentially "mini characters" and may be roleplayed alongside your equine. They have a higher intelligence than regular animals, but do not speak the equine tongue. Only characters with the Familiar Whisperer Talent can understand their unique language. Familiars must mimic the pelts/colors of their real world counterparts. You are permitted to apply real world mutations (albinism, melanism, chimerism) to all species. Eyes can be any color. Other shops: Accessory Shop, Magic Shop. Thank you to SA artists lemonyh, cogaidh, Chipo-H0P3, wolf-mask, and Criminologic for contributing item art to our shops! How to Purchase Items Send a note to the shop group with the following information! * '''Subject: (Character Name): (Herd) Familiar Shop Name of Character: Link to CS Tracker: Link to Reference: Link to AP Tracker: Purchasing: (type of familiar and price) After the purchase is confirmed, draw your familiar and place it in the Familiar box on your character's reference image. Add the familiar's species and basic information (personality, and how the character received the familiar) to your character's reference info. Remove your character's reference from the group and resubmit it so that the familiar design can be approved by staff. How to Purchase Items for Someone Else Send a note to the shop group with the following information! * Subject: Purchasing for (Recipient Username): Familiar Shop Character Making Purchase: (link to ref and AP tracker) Character Receiving Purchase: (link to ref and tracker) CS Tracker: Purchasing: (type of familiar and price) Reason: (in character explanation of item ownership) Items bought for another user will be delivered to the person purchasing the item, who may present the gift to the recipient however they wish. NOTE: The recipient of a gifted familiar must be at the appropriate level to receive the familiar. For example, a character cannot receive a mythical familiar as a gift unless the character is lvl 12. Example note: * Character Making the Purchase: Yeshua to ref and tracker * Character Receiving the Purchased: Osprey to ref and tracker * CS Tracker: link * Purchasing: Dingo * Reason for Purchase: While just trying to enjoy his day, Yeshua came across a dingo that he was absolutely convinced was going to murder him. He roundhouse kicked that sucker into the air and it soared twenty feet and landed on Osprey's head. Osprey took pity on this poor creature and forced Yeshua to pay the vet bills, so it's basically like he bought the thing. Familiar FAQ * Q: Once my character purchases a familiar, can I 'retcon' that they have already had it for several years? ''' '''A: No, familiars are purchased/acquired in-game at the same time a user purchases them with CS. * Q: Even if I'm bringing in a character with AP already assigned to them? A: As the AP still technically gets "on" the character after the character is accepted, you would still obtain the familiar at the moment of purchase and cannot include it in a history. * Q: What is the difference between a familiar and a wild animal? A: Familiars are imbued with sentience, whereas wild animals are not. Sentient familiars are much like 'pokemon'; they understand language and feel complex emotions, but they cannot speak or learn to write. Only horses with the Familiar Whisperer talent can understand a familiar's unique language. * Q: How are familiars acquired in-game? A: Most familiars are purchased from a vendor who can imbue them, but alternate backstories (for example, your character found an escaped familiar while exploring the woods) are accepted. * Q: How is a familiar imbued? A: They are imbued by NPCs with the Uplift Blessing. This blessing is not available to player characters or player NPCs. * Q: Can my familiar be any age? A: Yes. Familiar Accessories Items and accessories to decorate familiars. Apply to familiars of any type. Familiars cannot use or carry weapons. Aodh Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. Generalized species must be from a North American, non-arctic habitat. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Songbirds, Hummingbirds, Corvids, Ducks, Geese, Peacocks, Chickens, Small Seabirds * Mammals: Rabbits, Rodents, Deer, Pronghorns, Goats, Dog, House Cat, Coyote, Racoon, Opossum, Skunk, Bobcat, Seals, Llamas, Alpacas, Domestic Cattle * Reptiles: Nonvenomous Snakes, Small Turtles, Small Tortoises, Small Lizards Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. Generalized species must be from a North American, non-arctic habitat. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Owls, Falcons, Hawks, Eagles, Large Waterfowl, Vultures, Large Seabirds * Mammals: Wolves, Cougars, Bears, Elk, Weasels, Foxes, Moose, Bison, Dolphins, Sharks, Pilot Whale * Reptiles: Venomous Snakes, Alligators, Large Turtles and Tortoises * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Sabertooth tiger. Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Pygmy Dragon * Phoenix * Faerie * Furia War-Forged Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. Generalized species must be from North American, alpine or arctic habitat. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Small Seabirds, Songbirds, Corvids, Gamebirds, Geese, Chickens, Turkeys, Kea, Penguins * Mammals: Rabbits, Weasels, Rodents, Bighorn Sheep, Mountain Goats, Nubian Ibex, Bobcats, Domestic Dogs, Muskoxen * Reptiles: None. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. Generalized species must be from North American, alpine or arctic habitat. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Owls, Falcons, Hawks, Eagles, Large Seabirds * Mammals: Foxes, Wolves, Snow Leopards, Bears, Lynx, Andean Cats, Pampas Cats, Pallas's Cats, Caribou, Wolverines, Arctic Whales, Arctic Seals * Reptiles: None. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Woolly mammoth, Apana Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Pygmy Gryphon * Lindworm Golem Breim Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. Generalized species must be from East Asia. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Corvids, Songbirds, Pigeons, Gamebirds, Chickens, Small Owls * Mammals: Rabbits, Rodents, Bats, Tanukis, Serows, Deer, House Cats, Weasels, Loris, Antelopes * Reptiles: None. Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. Generalized species must be from East Asia. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Large Owls, Cranes, Falcons, Hawks, Eagles * Mammals: Foxes, Red Pandas, Tigers, Pandas, Leopards, Wild Cats, Dhole, Civets * Reptiles: None. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Terror Bird Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Devil Bird * Nekomata * Kitsune * Arcane Spirit Talori Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. Generalized species must be from tropic regions. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Songbirds, Small Parrots, Pheasants, Flamingos, Waterfowl, Small Seabirds * Mammals: Bats, Porcupines, Sugar Gliders, Rodents, Tapir, Lemurs, Seals, Sea Lions, Small Wild Cats * Reptiles: Chameleons, Small Lizards, Sea Turtles, Nonvenomous Snakes (including smaller boas) Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Large Parrots, Trojons/Quetzals, Cassowary, Falcons, Hawks, Eagles * Mammals: Coati, Kinkajou, Monkeys, Apes, Otters, Large Wild Cats, Fossa, Dolphins, Asian Elephant, Hippopotamus. * Reptiles: Large Lizards, Poisonous Frogs, Saltwater Crocodiles, Venomous Snakes, Large Boas * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Aqourian Raptor (Similar to the Velociraptor) Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Qotoki * Feathered Serpent * Hydra * Water Wisp Serora Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. Generalized species must be from desert or savannah regions. Domestic species are permitted! * Birds: Songbirds, Cuckoos, Chickens, Pheasants, Small Raptor Birds, Small Owls, Emu * Mammals: Rodents, Rabbits, Javelina, Small Wild Cats, Desert Bighorn, Coyote, Dogs (including the Dingo), Meerkat, Aardwolf, Goats * Reptiles: Small Lizards, Nonvenomous Snakes, Thorny Lizard, Dwarf Caiman. * Other: Scorpions Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Large Owls, Large Raptor Birds, Eagles, Vultures, Ostrich * Mammals: Ring-Tailed Cat, Large Wild Cats, Camel, Antelopes, Pangolins, Foxes, African Wild Dog. * Reptiles: Venomous Snakes, Large Lizards, Nile Crocodile * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Quetzalcoatlus (Thunderbird). Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Jackalope * Zesla * Peryton * Echo Vagabond Familiars First level familiars Unlocked at level 4. Cost 20 CS. * Birds: Small Flightless Birds, Scavenger Birds, Hummingbirds, Small Hawks, Small Owls * Mammals: Small Cervids, Okapi, Kangaroo, Mongoose, Wild Pigs, Foxes, Maned Wolf, Rodents, Bats. * Reptiles: Nonvenomous snakes, Small Lizards, Small Alligators, Land Turtles. * Other: Butterflies, Moths, Spiders, Centipedes. (May have up to 3 for each familiar slot/purchase) Second level familiars Unlocked at level 8. Cost 40 CS. * Birds: Large Flightless Birds, Large Birds of Prey, Pheasants, Turkeys, Waterfowl. * Mammals: Big Cats, Rhinos, Wild Bovines, Wild Dog, Hyena, Goats, Large Cervids, Pangolin. * Reptiles: Large Lizards, Venomous Snakes, Komodo Dragon, Large Crocodiles, Tortoises. * Rare Familiars (50 CS): Thylacine, Giant bugs (no larger than large dogs). Third level mythical familiars Unlocked at level 12. Cost 60 CS. * Gytrash * Ursa Major / Minor * Hireath Chimera * Homunculus * Rocatrice __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Shops